Shattermoon’s Fury
Enjoy my writing? Check out Brightwhisper’s Path <3 I really need to stop writing fanfictions I’ll never finish. Anyway, enjoy this little fanfiction written by me, it’s not going to be nearly as long as Kitewing‘s Discovery. I hope. If you’ve read that wonderful, unfininished and slightly edgy fanfiction, you know there’s a cat named Scratch thrown in the mix. If you’ve read his description, you see a classic villain. And since you’re probably quite smart, you caught the words “formerly of FeatherClan”. Why is Shattermoon no longer in FeatherClan? What if there is more of him than meets the eye? The Shattered Moon Prophecy ”The dawn will fall beneath dusk’s claws. Unless you can stop it, the shattered moon will rise...” ''-Falling Stars, an ancient FeatherClan medicine cat'' Allegiances FeatherClan Leader: 'Sandstar, orange tabby tom, eagle wings ''Fledgeling, Dapplewing 'Deputy: '''Blossomfall, tortoiseshell she-cat, eagle wings '''Medicine Cat(s): ' Bluefeather, dark grayish-blue cat, bluejay wings Driftsong, black tom dappled with gray, hummingbird wings '''Warriors:' Brightwhisper, bright white she-cat, renowned for her close connection to StarClan, osprey wings Leafshade, ginger colored she-cat dappled with darker brown, hawk wings. Fledgeling, Breezewing Duskwind, brown tabby tom, woodpecker wings Blazeclaw, fluffy white tom, owl wings Fledgeling, Blizzardwing Blossomheart, dark brown tabby she-cat, kiwi wings Shattermoon, fluffy black tom with a few scars, eagle wings Queens: Dawnshine, sand-colored tabby she-cat, eagle wings, expecting Shattermoon’s kits Apprentices: Dapplewing, silvery gray tom “dappled” with darker gray, eagle wings Breezewing, light brown tom with a white belly, tern wings Blizzardwing, white tom with spots of gray, owl wings Cats Outside Clans Dusk, orange tabby tom Chapter 1 Shattermoon’s wings shot him away from the border, towards a starling he was chasing. As he caught up with it, he sank his claws into the bird’s back and stopped its fluttering. What if I’m wrong? What if Dawnshine hates starlings and she hates me forever even though she has my kits? “Good work, Shattermoon.” called Starlingtail. He took the fat squirrel he was holding in his claws firmly and started back towards camp, the others following. As they got closer. Shattermoon could see Blizzardwing and Breezewing practicing battle moves, and Breezewing’s mentor, Leafshade, watching them both, her eyes flitting between them as they pretended to hiss at each other. He landed and dropped a thrush on the fresh-kill pile, but kept the starling in his jaws and started towards Dawnshine. He dropped the starling and nudged it towards her. “You haven’t eaten all day.” he mewed. “It’s not good for your kits.” Dawnshine twitched her whiskers in thanks. The two laid down side by side, chatting companionably, as the sun fell lower and lower in the sky. *** Meanwhile, another cat, a tom, was watching FeatherClan. He was careful to hide his orange, striped pelt, for he did not want them seeing him. For he needed to kill, otherwise... bad things could happen to him. He set his sights on a she-cat. Dawnshine. The dawn will fall beneath dusk’s claws... Chapter 2 Later, when the sun was absent and moonlight bathed the camp in a silvery glow, soft murmurs drifted from outside into the warrior den. Shattermoon pricked his ears and padded stealthily outside, exhaling when he realized it was only Sandstar and Bluefeather. ”Sandstar, I didn’t mean to bother you.” Bluefeather meowed. “But I know what StarClan told me.” ”Tell me.” meowed Sandstar sharply. Shattermoon heard Bluefeather wince. ”It was a night much like this, but there was no moon and no stars. I was by the Starpool, watching for something, when a cat came up to me and introduced herself as Falling Stars. But she didn’t move or speak after that, not until the slimmest thread of the moon was reflected in the Starpool. She whispered something to me and disappeared. She said, “''The dawn will fall beneath dusk’s claws. Unless you can stop it, the shattered moon will rise...”'' Sandstar’s fur began to bristle. “But that must mean...” Bluefeather’s mew was quiet. “It must be Duskwind, Dawnshine, and Shattermoon.” Chapter 3 It was sunhigh, and Shattermoon moved to the shade of a pine tree. He was watching Blizzardwing and Sunwing wheel around in the sky like giant birds of prey. He could hear them both, but not what they were saying. His gaze drifted to the ground, and his eyes narrowed as he caught something suspicious. The tail of an orange tabby, flicking through the bushes... Shattermoon knew that there was only one orange tabby, Sandstar. But why would Sandstar be sneaking around camp like that? It was odd, certainly, and above he caught Sunwing fly lower, as if he got a glance of the mysterious cat too. He caught the tail again, but only the tip. It vanished from sight just as quickly as he caught it. All right. That’s enough. ''But before he could get up, Sandstar spotted the tabby and screeched an alarm call. Instantly, every cat was on their paws, and fur was starting to bristle. The tabby, seeing that he could hide no more, emerged slowly. He knew he had to act friendly, nonthreatening, so that he would not arouse unnecessary suspicion, and he knew that Dawnshine would not be easy to kill. ”My name is Dusk.” He said. “I would like to join FeatherClan.” Chapter 4 A moon had passed since Dusk’s arrival. Though he acted friendly and kind, Shattermoon could see a glint in his eyes. It wasn’t charming, or friendly, or kind. It was the stare of a predator. He had recently earned his warrior name of Duskstream. But life was starting to return to normal. Blossomheart had moved to the nursery along Dawnshine. Driftsong had taken on an apprentice, Leafwing. The sun had colored the sky a brilliant pink and orange, streaking the sky with gold. Shattermoon was watching Dapplewing practice flying through an obstacle course. He purred in amusement as Dapplewing streaked past the tunnel he was supposed to fly though. “Try and keep on course next time.” he suggested. Dapplewing nodded. He took things very seriously. It was cool and dark, and the dark purple was beginning to fade away. Clouds were beginning to form, and Shattermoon could sense that it would be a rainy night. He took his time, even though camp was only a short distance away. But he stiffened when he caught a strange scent, but he stiffened even more when he realized what it was. It was the scent of death. Chapter 5 Shattermoon quickened his pace and broke through the trees surrounding the camp, panting in exertion. Already, cats were gathered around the body. But as he pushed his way to the front, his heart sank until he was sure it wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was ''Dawnshine. ''Funny, sweet Dawnshine, who was always open for whatever you had to say. Dawnshine, who was kind and playful, who saved the Clan from a snake, who was helpful, considerate, logical, who was his one and only love. When she died, Shattermoon felt a piece of him die with her. But he couldn’t rest. He needed to avenge her killer. And he knew who he was. ”What did you do?” hissed Shattermoon, stalking towards Dusk. “What did you ''do?” he snarled at him. Dusk took a step backwards. “I know you killed Dawnshine.” he hissed coldly. “You can’t hide it from me.” he said, taking more steps as Dusk backed away, “WHAT DID YOU DO?” *** Duskstream backed away. How does he know? I did everything to cover my tracks! ''He managed an innocent look. “I didn’t kill Dawnshine.” he stammered. “I don’t know why you would-“ He was cut off by a whirling, shrieking Shattermoon attacking every part of him in reach. He heard yowls, paws trying to pull the warrior off, but nothing seemed to stop him. The world flashed once, twice, then everything went black. *** Shattermoon screeched in pure fury as he was finally pulled off of Duskstream. A sudden, wild energy filled him and he broke loose from the ranks of cats, rocketing towards the border as fast as his wings could carry him. He couldn’t hear any sounds of pursuit. Yet he felt broken. He knew he couldn’t go back, ever. ''I... I lost Dawnshine... Chapter 6 In the darkness of the night, moonlight flooded the forest. A black streak could be seen rocketing across the sky. I can’t believe it. I lost my Clan. Shattermoon could see the border looming towards him, as if it were a wall. He shot through, and immediately a sharp pain shot through his shoulders. He dropped to the ground and looked back. To his amazement, his wings were ''gone, ''and he could see scars forming over his shoulders. He was seized by another kind of fury, but one so cold it was like ice. It was a fury that burned long after others burned out. And it drove him to do something he would never normally do. Shattermoon launched himself up a large rock, and scrabbled at the edge before pulling himself up. “I will avenge you, Dawnshine.” he rasped. “I will destroy FeatherClan, and every single living soul in the territory. DO YOU HEAR THAT, FEATHERCLAN?” he yowled to the rising moon. ”YOU WILL PAY!” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)